


He Should Do Something About His Hair, Though[Feat Jack Barakat]

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Bachelor Party, Bachelorette Party, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: While you're recharging from your first day of your “bachelorette weekend”, you receive a picture from Alex, your fiancé  best man-conveniently, both of your end of celibacy parties so happen to be on the same weekend-, which only serves to remind you that you'll officially be Alex's sooner than expected.





	

“I swear, [Y/N], if it's Alex, I'm not going to be happy!”   
  
At the mention of your fiancé's name, you blushed in nervousness and instantly fiddled with the diamond band that has been securely placed on your left ring finger for months now. Subconsciously, events of the night Alex had asked you to be officially his replayed in your mind.

  
“I get it that the two of you are getting married soon—which means you're more annoying than ever—but seriously can you go more than two seconds without _needing_ to talk to each other? Especially not during your bachelorette weekend, which, I have to add, was carefully planned by me!”   
  
Accustomed to your maid of honor-your sister-'s feisty attitude, you simply shrugged in ignorance and reached towards the hotel beside table to fetch your phone that was currently charging. Indeed, the activities that composed the first day of your “bachelorette weekend” left you and your phone equally discharged. 

  
Early this morning, Alex, his best man Jack and his groomsmen all departed for a three-day weekend to Mexico for the groom's bachelor party. Aware of Jack's flirtatious and occasional immature ways, you simply warned him that if anything were to happen to your fiancé, you wouldn't be afraid to hunt his best friend down. Jack nodded in response, having no other choice but to comply.

  
Now that the pack of rowdy boys were gone and that you had the weekend off in accordance you figured perhaps you'd sleep in a little and tidy up your one-bedroom apartment before their return.  Yet, at exactly eight this morning, your text message ringtone frantically rang through your bedroom, signaling that maybe your plans for the day were not actually in the process of happening. 

In fact, the person texting you was none other than your sister. The text simply read.

_Bachelorette weekend. Bring clothes for three days._ _I'll explain when I pick you up at 9._

Having less than an hour to get ready, you hurriedly choose and folded clothes into a handy duffle all while scrunching your brain to find out the hidden meaning behind the reason why your bachelorette weekend was occurring out of all the possible time frames, now.  
  
Then it hit you, although it seemed far-fetched. You estimated that the bridal party crafted both yours and Alex’s end of celibacy parties to be held the same weekend. This occurrence was not at all what you were expecting but perhaps it was for the better.   
  
True to her word, your sister was at your doorstep at exactly nine o’clock. Since it was only the two of you in the car and she seemed to be in control or the situation, you decided that now was the right time to speak up about your party wishes.  
  
“Nothing naughty, provocative, embarrassing or that I’m going to regret. I just want something fun, simple and memorable.”   
  
In response, your sister gently nodded then genuinely smiled in your direction, making you question her antics. What had she planned and most importantly were your demands not taken into consideration?

Well, “something fun, simple and memorable” was actually the theme of the celebration. Your sister had actually listened to you for once. In fact' the latter included a private brunch at a regal hotel where you not only spoke up about your married life aspirations but also, much to your surprise, partook in a lingerie shower. Something that you hadn't even known existed beforehand.  
  
You were thankful for the even content of your shower gifts: one half was mature and the other half was obviously made to be comical. While your favorite out of the first batch was a dark-purple teddy, the custom-made pair of underwear that had “ _Alex's Girl_ ” printed on the backside were your preferred out of the second bunch. Not only did you enjoy them fully but you were positive that your fiancé would as well.

  
“Would you calm down? It's from Jack's number.” you snapped back, upset at your sister's rapid judgment.   
  
“Well, maybe it’s Alex texting you from Jack's number while he's in the bathroom or something.” she suggested in response, evidently set on blaming Alex for the sudden disturbance.    
  
“We're not forbidden to talk to each other while he’s gone, so there's really no reason why he would hide from Jack.” you explained, thinking that might change her perceptions.   
  
“Well, maybe, you _should_ be forbidden to talk to each other, just for the remainder of this weekend.” she murmured under her breath, emphasizing on the intonation of the word should, a devilish smile threatening to erupt on her lips.   
  
“Whatever,” you huffed in her direction. I'll just read the message, okay?” you cautiously asked while beginning to enter your lock screen password.   
  
Your sister was quick to reply with “Only if I read it with you,” leaving you with absolutely no private life, but most importantly no desire to argue either.   
  
The said text message read:   
  
_[Y/N],_  
  
Is the best man allowed to communicate with the bride during the bachelor party? Whatever, I don't care. My whole life has been about breaking rules.   
  
I just wanted to let you know that Alex and me are soaking up the Mexican sun while drinking beer and eating cheesy nachos. Don't worry, I'm taking care of your Alex and making sure he stays away from the pretty ladies and behaves. That doesn't mean I won't stay away from them though!  
  
Even though you stole my Alex, I forgive you because I know how happy you make him. But remember, I make him even happier!   
  
Jack  
  
“I hate to admit it, but you're right,”  the voice next to you spoke up as soon as she read the sender's name, her face lightly covered with a slight blush, a sign of guilt.  
  
“I always am!” you replied in a fake arrogant voice, not really caring about who was wrong or right in this situation.  Too preoccupied by Jack’s humorous territorial instincts on Alex instead.  
  
A quick look was passed between you and your sister before you both erupted into genuine laughter and hugged each other tight, realizing that your sisterly bond would always come before your respective partners.  
  
“Are you going to open the picture?” she asked, pulling you out of your reverie and making you realize that you had been so preoccupied by Jack's message that you hadn't even thought of the picture he had attached.   
  
Nodding in response, you opened the specific photograph and were very much surprised by its content: one that matched perfectly the described status.   
  
The left side showed a tanned, shirtless, pursed lipped, spectacle-clad, beer drinking Jack sitting on a lounge chair. On the right, you observed a tanned, swimsuit and spectacle-clad, immature. drinking Alex who was crouched unto his knees.  However, what really stood out the most from the picture was Alex’s light blue strands which were now fading into bleached blond locks.  Behind them, there was what appeared to be a resort pool deck and in between them, there was a table that held the cheesy nacho plate that Jack had mentioned. Overall, both seemed to be thoroughly enjoying their getaway and for that reason, you couldn't be happier.   
  
“Before the wedding, maybe he should do something about his hair, though,” your sister suggested, pointing out to Alex's unconventional 'do.

  
“Yeah, maybe I'll ask him to dye it back to his natural color or something” you replied, mindlessly, not actually considering her suggestion, but rather being overly entranced by the blue haired man's unique personality.  
  
Overly entranced by the fact that in a few short months, you'd be actually be (Y/N) (Y/M/N) Gaskarth.   
  
In other words, officially his.


End file.
